Becoming Human
by fille d'esprit
Summary: When Edward changes Bella, he isn't expecting to change as well... Does Bella's blood hold a way to undo eternal life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoot! My first-ever fanfic! So yeah, I'm new to this whole thing, but let me know what you think of this- I have other chapters squirrelled away, but I'm not sure what a good ending point would be, so this story's just kind of...waiting. Let me know if I should continue (though I'll probably end up posting new chapters anyways...it's kind of addictive, isn't it?)!**

**PS- I don't own Twilight. And I can't think of anything witty to say about that. Sorry.**

_Becoming Human_

Edward's POV

Bella smiled at me reassuringly. I still couldn't believe I was doing this to her. I stared into her deep eyes, searching for any type of regret or uncertainty. Her eyes betrayed nothing, though, and the secrets of her thoughts stayed locked behind the inexplicable barrier that saved her from Jane and Alec's powers...as well as mine. Maybe I'd be able to hear her, once she was changed. But I couldn't think about that- about after. I couldn't think about the fact that I was going to stop her heart and her breath and her lovely blush. I was about to make her unchanging. I was about to make her a vampire.

"Edward," she cautioned, seeing the indecision in my eyes. " You promised. This way we'll be together for ever. It's a good thing, Edward. Please, don't back out now. Please,"

I huffed out some air, then breathed in deeply, preparing myself.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I murmured. "I never wanted you to have to do this for me."

"I'm doing it for me," she replied, obstinate as ever. "Or you're doing it for me, I guess. I never want to be without you. I can't survive without you, as you know. But now, I'll never have to worry about that. Together forever."

I leaned down and kissed her neck, then, holding my breath, I sunk my teeth into her soft skin.

The monster inside of me rejoiced. Finally, that crimson-eyed creature that I used to be would get what it always wanted- Bella's blood. And yet, against all odds, I was able to release my teeth, and pull away. I flung myself away from Bella to resist temptation.

"Well done, Edward," said Carlisle, stepping forward. "You should go now. You won't want to see her like this." He leant over Bella, checking the bite wound.

"Not likely, Carlisle," I began to say, but I was stopped by a strange sensation in my stomach. I heaved, as if I were coughing up human food...only I hadn't had any human food for weeks, since the wedding. I spat the little bit of Bella's blood I had swallowed onto the floor. "Carlisle..." I moaned, then fell to the ground. He caught me in an instant, which seemed an eternity to me as I fell. I felt a strange thud in my chest, and my skin pulsed, just once. Then, I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to a very blurry world. I sighed, turning from my back to my side. My limbs felt strange on my body...heavy, and weak. I tested my arms, flexing them out in front of me, and felt a unfamiliar pull near my shoulder.

"Edward?" I knew that voice. I turned my head to find the source.

"Bella," I murmured.

"You're awake," she said, stroking my forehead. "He's awake," she announced at a normal volume, though there appeared to be no one else in the room with us.

"Bella?" I said vaguely. "Who are you talking to?" My mind was sifting through details slowly.

Suddenly, six figures were crowded around my bed.

"He's awake." said an awed voice- Carlisle, my mind supplied. But wait...awake? Does that mean...

"I was asleep?"

This fairly simple inquiry raised a chorus of responses from around the room.

"That's what going a hundred years without any sleep does to you, huh, Rose?"I recognized Emmett's voice.

"Oh Edward," that subdued voice must be Esme.

"I don't understand..." That would be Jasper.

"I love you Edward." Bella. My Bella.

"Don't worry Edward, everything will click in about 31.24 seconds." Alice.

"Yes, son, you were sleeping." Finally, an answer.

From one figure I registered only stony silence. That would be Rosalie.

I breathed in, and felt a release. I could hardly smell anything, and I had to exhale almost immediately. Wait...sleep, breath, blurry vision, a steady thump in my chest...that all added up to...

"Human," I stated, with a smug hint to my voice. My brain wasn't malfunctioning too badly, if I could figure that out.

"We think so, Edward. We aren't sure..." that was Carlisle, again. The only one that seemed to have answers for me.

Then it clicked. "Human!?!?" I shouted, throwing back the covers. I glanced at Carlisle, then turned to find the face that mattered most. Bella's eyes met mine, and I pulled her to my chest from the side of the bed. "And you aren't a vampire," I murmured, gazing into her deep, thankfully brown eyes. My heart expanded, with a force more powerful than the need to keep blood pumping through my veins.

"How is this possible?" I sighed, hugging my love closer.

"I have no idea," she replied. " You can't imagine how weird this feels, though."

She was uncomfortable. A sting of pain washed through me, and I released her.

"No," Bella protested, pulling my arms around her again. "It's a good weird. You're all warm. It's kind of funny." Only Bella could find a joke in this unbelievable change of events.

"Carlisle," I yawned, losing conciousness again. "What color are my eyes?"

"You'll have to open them," he chuckled. I complied, lifting my gaze to the ceiling.

"Green," he told me.

"Ah," I smiled, pulling Bella closer than I would have dared as a vampire. "Human..."

And, for the first time, Bella watched me fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I sat by Edward, fighting to control my feelings. It wasn't easy, though- I felt confusion, happiness, worry, and fear all jostling for first place in my mind. Jasper was eying me speculatively, and I knew I had to get my feelings under control before he stepped in. I didn't really enjoy having my emotions manipulated by the blonde, lowkey vampire. I tried to settle my mind, to think of things logically. Here's what I knew- I wasn't a vampire. That had to be true, as my throat wasn' t about to burst into flame from thirst. Also...Edward wasn't a vampire. Somehow, when he bit me, he changed. The proof was right in front of me- Edward was sleeping. He hadn't seemed very upset when he figured it out during the few minutes he was awake, but I was certain that it hadn't sunk in yet. How could he not be angry with me for taking away his strength, his speed, and most importantly, the only family he'd had since 1918? There was hardly any way for him to stay with them now. He could change back, but he wouldn't, if I could never be a vampire. I couldn't- I wouldn't- make him choose between us. I would run away...I had to. There wsa no way we could live as humans together, either. I couldn't bear to watch him grow old. He would- I didn't want to think it- die someday. But maybe we could live together as he first wanted to. I would stay human, and he would stay a vampire. He would die anways, I remembered. He would go to the Volturri the moment my heart stopped beating. Any rationality I'd held on to escaped. If I couldn't become a vampire, and Edward continued to love me, he would die. The emothions that I'd barely supressed before came rushing back as I stifled a sob. Jasper fled the room, the emotional atmosphere too much for him to bear.

Emmett came in as Jasper rocketed away. "Woah," he grunted. "What's his problem? Oh, hey Bella. How's Edward?"

"Human," I sobbed.

He judged my expression for a minute, then exhaled exasperatedly as he plopped down on the edge of the bed. "You are so predictable, Bella," he said, facing me. "Are you honestly going to blame yourself on this one too?"

"It's my fault if Edward dies, Emmett," I whispered. "And if I can't become a vampire, he will die. There's no way around it."

"Who cares?" Emmett nearly shouted. "I mean, I love my brother, Bella, but death can be a damn good thing if you've lived for a century or two!"

I was shocked into silence. I think my mouth was hanging open, too, because Emmett tried, and failed, to supress a grin when he saw my face.

"Wait..." I muttered, having the problem with coherency that usually only affected me when Edward stared into my eyes. " You...you want to die? But I thought you were...you know...happy. And you and Rose were in love. And wanted to be together forever?" My statement faded into a question as I puzzled over his viewpoint.

"Bella, Rose and I are different from you and Edward. We know the world won't end if one of us dies. Rosalie wants to be human more than anything, and I'd happily go along with her, if it were possible. It's like the next step, you know? The next play after being in time out for so long. I would miss my strength, I guess. But I can handle humans,even when I am one! Man, the chance to compete with actual people! They don't have vampire olympics, you know." he added conspiratorily.

"I guess not," I murmured, my mind other places. "Huh."

Could there actually be a positive to Edward being human? I mean, if the rest of his family were, then maybe...But still, he would die. I started to see how the concept of heaven came about- the alternative, being left without your love for eternity, was too painful to consider.

"Emmett," I said. " I need to call a meeting."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello everyone! Wow, thank you so much for all of the reviews! They make me want to keep writing! Okay, so my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter, but the next one should be nice and long...full of family drama and questions about life and immortality. Sounds fun, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Edwad. Or Bella. Or Emmett. (etc.)**

Emmett nearly catapulted himself out of the room. He seemed excited about the meeting, which made me think he had an idea of what I was going to propose. Maybe he'd even steered our conversation that way on purpose, in which case I'd have to give him more credit than I had been, recently.

I began to wake up Edward. How could I do it in a way that wouldn't scare him, though? After all, he hadn't been woken up since 1918. Now, he didn't even have anyone's thoughts to warn him that they were coming. It was kind of like living wih a deaf child, I mused wildly.

I touched his warm cheek, marveling at it's give under my hand the same way I had marvled at it's marble-like texture a year and a half ago.

"Edward," I murmured, feeling ridiculous. How bizarre was it that I was trying not to startle the man that had previously been aware of where I was at nearly every second. His eyes opened slowly. They were a brilliant, emerald green that took my breath away. I couldn't help but smile as he sat up in confusion.

"Bella," he said. "What happened?"

"Um," I began.

"Oh," he said, sifting through his memories. A brilliant smile lit his face. He was still as glorious as ever. I couldn't see anyhting, besides his eyes, that had changed. I guessed that meant he was this beautiful from his human birth. I withered a little inside as I realized that I was still not equal to stand beside him.

"Human," he murmered.

"That seems to be all you can say these days," I teased, masking my grimace. I wonder if he'd be as perceptive to my expressions as he was before.

"Sorry love," he said brightly. "I'm just ecstatic that I'll never have to take away your life for my own selfish wants."

"And mine," I interjected. I couldn't have him thinking that way, not if I wanted to have any chance of changing his mind.

He smiled at my obstinate response. " Still," he continued. "It's a relief."

"Edward," I said quickly, hoping to steer him away from that train of thought. "There would be a lot of problems trying to live together as humans. I'd die anyways. And turning into a vampire isn't a bad thing, if I get to stay with you."

"Bella, we can live as humans and with souls. How can that not appeal to you?"

"You had a soul as a vampire, and you have a soul now," I argued this side as ever."But this soul is too vulnerable. I can't lose you."

"My Bella, my love, you never will. I'm tied to you forever- whether we live that long or not." And with that, he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, a new chapter up! Sorry that took so long! It's a bit longer, as per your requests. I'm still hashing out the reason behind Bella's blood changing Edward....that will be explained fully in due course (cough....as soon as I figure it out myself...ahem). **

**Have happy holidays, everyone! My New Year's resolution will be to post more often (although you probably won't see much of me between now and 2009- I have some celebrating to do!)!**

**I don't own Twilight. Sigh.**

Chapter Four

EPOV

Bella supported me down the steps and into the dining room, though I could see that it hurt her to see me weak. I was fairly certain that I'd be up to my old human performance in a short time. I'd been a healthy human... Right up until I was infected by the influenza, that is. My family was waiting at the table when Bella and I came downstairs. I smiled, trying to soothe Esme's worried expression and calm Alice's impatience. Finally (did human time always move this slowly?) we reached the table. Bella, to my surprise, took the empty space at the head. I could only imagine that she was the one that had called this meeting. My suspicions were proven as she began to speak.

"Well," she began nervously. "I guess you all know the basis for this meeting. Edward turned human. Because he drank my blood. I don't know why it happened, but I think we should find out."

"If I may interrupt," Carlisle cut in smoothly. "I do have a theory."

"I'm not at all suprised," Bella said. " I thought you would."

"Here it is, then. Vampires don't have blood, as we all know. Instead, we have venom that replaces all of our bodily fluids. When we receive blood from another organism, it replaces our venom in certain places. Take the wracking pain we feel in our throats when we're thirsty. When blood is consumed, it takes the place of venom in the esophagus and works the same way saliva would- it keeps the interior of the throat moist and protected. When the blood runs out, the pain returns. You all know that human blood spreads farther in the body than the blood of animals. That explains why the eyes of a vampire are red only after they have consumed a human's blood." He stopped, and looked at Bella. "Bella's blood seems to do a bit more than 'stretch farther', though. It completely takes the place of all of the venom in a vampire's body, and replaces it with human blood. The body reacts to the new substance and, remarkably quickly, it adapts, becoming a human body."

"But why would my blood stretch farther?" Bella asked, her brow wrinkled.

"Good question," Carlilse responded. "I'm still working on figuring out that one. To get more data, I'd need another test. I want to see if other vampires would react the same way Edward did."

"That's not much of a theory, Carlisle. What exactly do you mean by 'other tests'?" I asked, with a threatening edge to my voice. I didn't like what he was hinting at.

A peal of laughter rang out through the room. "Edward, you're too cute!" laughed Alice. "Don't even try to be intimidating! It's not threatening at all! You're like a five-year old trying to pout at his parents!"

Emmett busted out laughing, then, barely controlling his guffaws, snorted, "Finally, someone's commented on how ridiculous he looks! I didn't want to be the first one to say something!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella said curiously. "He looks just the same as he always has, doesn't he?"

"Maybe to _your_ eyes," laughed Jasper.

Rosalie was the only one to remain silent. She just stared at Carlisle, waiting to hear his next words. She seemed impatient with the interruption, though I would have thought she'd be the first to ridicule my looks.

I glared at them, then, remembering Alice's comment, I smoothed my face. I did not particularly want to be "cute". Well, except to Bella. My stomach lurched a little when I thought of her, but not in an unpleasant way. Hmmm. Oh well, I'd think about that later.

"Carlisle," I said, my voice clipped.

"You know what I'm talking about Edward. Even if you can't read my mind right now. I need someone else to bite Bella. I need to see if they turn human too." The laughter died down quickly.

"Carlilse," I growled. Who cared about Alice's opinion, anyways? "That's really not acceptable."

"I think it's my choice though, don't you, Edward?" Bella was staring at a spot at the other side of the table. I followed her gaze. "I want someone else to bite me. And I want to choose who."There sat Rosalie. Of course. Bella would be a martyr. She was- possibly- giving up a chance to live as a human to help my selfish, vain sister.

"And if it doesn't work?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Then I'm a vampire. And you can bite me again. No, I guess that wouldn't work since you don't have venom any more. Well, if I become a vampire, you have the choice to become one again too. I won't force you, of course. But we did already agree to live together forever as vampires."

"That was before you had the chance to live as a human with me as your equal partner," I whined. Why didn't she understand? I'd already taken a chance at killing her once, and she'd survived. I couldn't let there be a chance at her soul being taken away again. Once was more than too much to bear.

She sensed my dismay, and reached over to hold my hand, smiling. "We'll just try, okay? We'll just let Rosalie have this chance to be human again. " Her smile won me over, event though every drop of new blood in my body ached to keep her from danger.

I dropped my head into my hands. "Rosalie," I said. "I'll kill you- even with my frail human body- if you turn Bella into a vampire."

"Is that a yes?" she asked, her voice full, for the first time since becoming a vampire, of hope.

Well, I couldn't very well say no after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for the next installment! My laptop's powercord was lost (or, in my opinion, taken by the Borrowers that also frequently make off with cell phones, watches, and Statistics textbooks) and it took quite some time for me to get a new one. Anyways, this chapter is pretty short- sorry to dissapoint. I promise I have been reading all of the reviews that are telling me to write longer chapters, but something just isn't working out with that. I reach a place that seems like a reasonable stopping point, and then I can't think up anything else to write. Desole! Anyways, enjoy thie new section!**

**I don't own Twilight, by the way. Though I'd refresh your memories**.

Chapter 5

BPOV

Rosalie was set to bite me in three days.

Edward seemed especially anxious about the entire ordeal- it was obvious that he didn't want any chance of me turning into a vampire. And, despite my eagerness to become a vampire just a few days ago, I wasn't so sure about the situation now. My whole reason for changing was for Edward, and now we could be together without him feeling like he was taking my life away from me. Still, I worried every day about what would happen in sixty or seventy years- as humans, we would die some day. More importantly, Edward would die. He wouldn't exist. The thought was unbearable, and I tried unsuccessfully to banish it form my mind.

I was also worried about what would happen if my blood didn't turn Rosalie into a human. Her hopes were so high, and she refused to even consider the idea that my blood might not work for her the way it worked for Edward. But, if she did turn into a human, what would the rest of the Cullens do? Did they all want to be human? What about all of the vampires in the world? It was an idea I was toying with. What if I was able to turn all of the unhappy vampires back into humans? My mid roiled with unanswerable questions. Edward was no help with them- he was far too interested in the new experiences of being human. The rest of the family and I laughed our way through his numerous new adventures, and Alice painstakingly recorded everything. We all joked that she was going to put together the equivalent of a baby book of all of Edward's "firsts" for him. The way Alice avoided contributing to conversations about the idea of a baby book made me think that that was exactly what she was up to. Emmett nailed her on it one day when we were all listening to Rosalie's new piano piece in the living room.

"Alice," he began casually. "I was looking through your room today, and you'll never guess what I found!"

Alice's head immediately shot up from the sketch of Rose she was working on. "You were in my room!?" she snarled, with a growl that made the hair on the back of my neck rise in alarm. Rosalie's music faltered as she shot a warning glare at her husband, and even Edward's brow wrinkled in apprehension.

Emmett, however, seemed, as always, unperturbed."Yep," he said, his lips popping on the _p_. Alice growled in response.

"I'm gonna take that snarl as a sign that you _aren't _going to guess what I found, then," he smirked. Emmett was obviously enjoying himself. "Okay, then, since you won't guess, I'll just tell you."

"Spit it out, Emmett."

"I found a whole sheaf of printed card-stock- you know, the kind that's used for scrap-booking and everything? And there was also an empty binder that said, in large, pink letters, EDWARD CULLEN, HUMAN AGAIN. Really cute, Alice, I totally loved the design."

"Alice," graoned Edward.

"Well, the letters weren't _pink_, I'll have you know," she piqued, glaring at Emmett."And I'm doing you a favor, Edward! You don't have any pictures from when you were young- cameras weren't even invented then!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure they were, Alice," I ventured timidly.

"I also loved the pictures you had laid out. The ones of Edward and Bella smooching were _so_ cute," Emmett enthused sarcastically. I blushed up to the roots of my hair, glaring indignantly at Alice.

"One day, you won't be embarrassed by them, Bella," she said, defending herself. "Like I said, I'm doing you two a favor."

At that moment, Jasper sauntered in to the living room."Hey guys. What's up?" he said, seemingly unaware of the tension. We didn't buy that act for one second. But we were unable to do anything about it, because along with Jasper's presence came a wave of peaceful laziness. Suddenly it seemed like too much work to even glare at him. Alice, somehow, fought against the lethargy.

"Cut it out, Jasper." she groaned, her voice less impressive than she'd meant it to be. "I need to defend myself here."

Grinning wildly, he lifted the lazy feeling form the room. "Sorry, sweet," he apologized, leaning in for a kiss.

As their lips met, something small and silver whizzed over my head. It arched right into Edward's hands, and, raising what I realized was a camera to his face, he snapped a picture of the couple.

"Hey!" Alice shrieked, as soon as she realized what was happening. "Cut it out!"

"Oh, don't worry," grinned Edward, bumping fists with his partner in crime, Emmett. "You guys will_ treasure _this picture later. Really, I'm doing you a favor!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, new chapter! I've been reading over the story (I really should do that more often), and I agree that the chapters should be longer. Especially if I make you wait this long for each one! But, for right now, I'm having fun with fluffy chapters...not that the whole story isn't fluffy. Anyways, I prmise, more plot is coming soon! Only I need a name for a legit-sounding medical condition(something along the lines of Inflamaphillitis or Perdomatory reaction...). Any suggestions? Review and let me know!**

Chapter Six

BPOV

The day before Rosalie's transformation- or lack thereof - the family went hunting. Edward and I stayed behind, of course. I realized that at this point I'd never see Edward hunt. I registered the fact with a vague feeling of loss. It seemed like hunting was one of the things that made him him, and I'd wanted to watch it ever since I learned about what exactly it was that he ate. But now I never would. I tried to see the fact that Edward was a human as a good thing, but the only parts of it I could focus on were the things he'd miss as a vampire. I started to understand why he felt so guilty about all of the human experiences I would have missed if turned into a vampire, because I started to worry about what vampire experiences he would miss. He could no longer play the piano quite as well as he used to, nor could he whip through the trees going faster than a car as he did before. He still had a tendency to overreact to the simplest things, but now I found it less formidable than amusing.

His reaction to escargot was especially entertaining.

"Snails, Bella, really?" he whined. "Ugh. I have never understood why the French consider this such a delicacy. It's revolting."

"Who knew that my vampire boyfriend who used to rip _other _vampires limb from limb and then burn the pieces could be scared of eating a tiny little invertebrate? Look, Edward," I argued. "The snails are drenched in garlic and butter. Nothing tastes bad if it's covered in garlic and butter. Take it from my experience."

"Bella, I"m not taking anything on this matter from your experience. You are the least adventuresome eater I know!"

"Only because the only people you interact with eat more 'exotic' delicacies- like blood, for example," I muttered. I knew he was right, though. I remember nights upon nights of sitting in restaurants with my mother, when she had started her latest fad- adventuresome eating. I would push the food around my plate, trying only tiny bites of the meal, if any at all. The worst time was when we were in New York City for a weekend. The trip had been extremely fun- we'd bundled up in hats and scarves, fighting the unfamiliar cold, and toured the city. My mother and I both loved the FAO Schwartz, and the Empire State Building, and Central Park....but then Renee had ruined it all by taking us to a Chinese restaurant and ordering chicken feet for brunch. My stomach roiled as I remembered it.

"But even I like escargot, Edward! That should tell you something."

"Will eating this snail make you happy, Bella?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes. Dazziling me.

"Um. Yes. I think."

"Anything for you, then, my love," he said dramatically, with a flourish of his napkin. "Bring on the snails." He screwed his eyes shut, and speared one of the tiny curls. Plugging his nose, he dropped the snail into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"How was it?" I inquired sarcastically. "I hope it wasn't too much to ask of you. Those mollusks really are killers, huh?"

His eyes opened slowly. "Actually," he said, "That wasn't so bad."

"I don't want to say I told you so," I said smugly. Actually, I desperately did. I win battles over Edward so infrequently...

"You little liar." He was staring at me, amused.

"Okay, fine. I told you so!"

"You were right," he murmered, rising from his chair and walking towards me. "Bella, with me, you're always right." His eyes burned into mine as he kissed me, long and passionately. I curled into him, forgetting to breathe as his lips moved around broke off the kiss, grinning.

"Except, that is," he whispered into my ear, "When you aren't." With that, he sauntered back to his seat, and casually popped another snail into his mouth, his smiling eyes never leaving mine.

I could taste garlic and butter.


End file.
